


Galactic

by HeavenlyHellsAngel



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Wayhaught - Freeform, a lil bit talking a lil bit smuting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 15:56:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenlyHellsAngel/pseuds/HeavenlyHellsAngel
Summary: Waverly and Nicole are roomates. Waverly though she was straight, now shes not. The sphagetti theory, straight untill you are...well, read to find out.Sorry i suck at summarys





	Galactic

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originaly writen with a diferent pairing in my head, but i decided to change it to a wayhaught fic. 
> 
> (the original pair in my head was Jasmin and Anni, from GZSZ, german show)
> 
> Back to the fic. This is Wayhaught au, Nicole and Waverly became roomates in collage. Nicole is super gay, Waverly is super crushing even though she doesnt want to admit it. Everyone keeps telling Waverly Nicole has a crush on her. After too much overthinking, the following scene happenes. 
> 
> enjoy

Waverly leaned against the door, curiously observing the scenario in front of her.

Nicole was washing her teeth while moving her body in the rhythm of the music that was playing through her phone. Her hair dripping water drops down her body, that was covered with a towel. Waverly couldn't help the heat that was starting to spread through her body, wiping nervous hands against the sides of her over-sized shirt. Which was the only thing she was wearing at the moment. Well, that and a bra. _I should probably stop staring before she catches me and thinks I'm some sort of lunatic. _

Nicole caught a glance of Waverly in the mirror and turned around to greet her.

“Gmnorig buh ot on munt.” Of course that sounded completely clear in her head, but with your mouth full of toothpaste and a toothbrush...not so much.

“Sorry, what?” Waverly smiled, looking at her with a raised eyebrow. Nicole held up a finger to her, while spitting out the toothpaste out of her mouth and into the sink, then wiping off her face with her hand.

“I said, good morning, Ill be out in a minute.” She smiled widely at Waverly. “I guess that minute is over now. Here, go ahead.” She moved to step out of the bathroom, leaving Waverly to go take her bath.

“Actually Nicole, I was hoping to talk to you for a moment.” Nicole stopped in front of her, their bodies inches apart. Waverly looked anywhere but at her, her hands clinging onto the door knob, her fingers turning white from the pressure. “I mean, that is if you have a minute. I know this is your day off and I don't really wanna take too much of your time. You know what. Never mind. It is not important. It can wait. Or not. No big deal.” Waverly turned on her heels and was only able to take one steep before Nicole called her name. “Waverly.” She turned around even faster then before. Nicole had no idea Waverly could be so nervous and ramble on without making a point. It was quite endearing to watch.

“Weren't you about to go into the bathroom?” Waverly looked at Nicole like she was expecting her to just answer her unspoken question. _How could she? It's not like she can read my mind. “_

Yeah right, that is where I was going. Right.” She shook her head, before entering the bathroom, walking past Nicole, who looked completely entertained by the whole situation. Waverly looked lost for a moment, trying to come up with the courage to just speak her mind, or at least walk up and close the door. But before she could do any of that, Nicole spoke first.

“Okay, spit it out. Whats wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong. Really.” Nicole gave her a look that said, I'll keep pushing till you tell me. “Really, everything is...Okay. So, you and I have been getting a long just fine, right?” She walked over to the bathtub and sat at the edge of it, looking at Nicole for a confirmation, or a sign to keep on going. Her nerves got the best of her, so she waited for neither, as she nervously adjusted her shirt to cover her exposed legs. “I mean, we are friends now? Right? Things have been nice. And I think that where we are now, with our relat...friendship, we can be honest with each other, right?” This time she did stop, and waited for a response from Nicole.

“I would have said more then fine, or nice, but that's just me.”She gave her a soft smile. “We can be honest, of course. I think our communication has been pretty good lately.” Waverly let out a sigh of relief before continuing.

“That's good. That's really really good.” Without missing a beat, she finally spoke out whats on her mind. “Do you have a crush on me?”

If the question came out of nowhere for Nicole, she did not let it be known. Of course she had a crush on her, she just didn't know she was being that obvious towards Waverly. Waverly did make it completely clear that she is very very straight when we first moved in together.. But then again so is spaghetti before it gets...well, you know how it goes.

“I know it's a stupid question, and you don't even have to answer it, its silly. But lately everyone has been hinting it at me and I overheard some stuff, and I just...”She took a deep breath, wanting to keep talking, but was stopped by Nicole, who walked over to her, and took her hands into hers, making Waverly look up to her, hoping to calm her down. _Why is she so good at hand holding? Is it a lesbian thing? Are all lesbians good at holding hands? And why does she have to smell so good? This does not make it any easier_.

“Look, I don't know why this is making you so nervous. And I also have no clue what you overheard or what people have been hinting at you.”She squatted down by her knees, Waverlys eyes never leaving hers._ I'm definitely going to investigate who said what, why, when and how. And I am kicking their butts if they ruined this for me._ “Feelings are definitely not my strong suite, but you kind of got me cornered here right now.”She chuckled at the ridiculousness of the situation, then took a deep breath. “Here it goes. I do have a crush on you._”Okay, and now I have baby monkeys doing somersaults in my stomach. Great_. Nicole could have sworn she saw Waverlys lips quirk up into a smile as she spoke those words. “Honestly though, I'm pretty sure, everyone who's ever met you, has had a crush on you at one point or another.” Waverly laughed at that.

“Now you're just being ridiculous.”

“Nope. Just honest. Like, seriously. How can you not have a crush on you?”

“I'm supposed to have a crush on myself?” This earned Waverly a playful shove that almost caused her to land in the bathtub, if Nicole didn't pull her back up to her feet in time, the two of them now standing dangerously close to each other.

“So, did you get the answer you were looking for?” Nicole watched in amazement as Waverlys slender finger moved a lock of her hair away from her face, behind her ear, and stopped shyly at the crook of her neck. _Do not growl. I repeat, do not growl. No matter how tempted you are to nibble on her neck. No growling. Keep it in your pants Nicole._

A light blush covered Waverlys cheeks as she tried to avoid Nicoles curious eyes, but she only made it worse for herself as her vision landed on towel covered breasts that moved with every breath Nicole took. A cracked **_Maybe_ **left her lips, her head heavy with imagination and her fingers itching to touch, to feel.

_Okay, so I might not be as straight as I thought I was. Why else would I want to rip that towel of her body and leave stretch marks all over her skin?_

Nicole felt the tension building between them, as Waverlys eyes now wandered all over her body. “I have a question too.”_It was now or never Nicole._ Her voice was low and seductive, making Waverly shiver. “What are you gonna do about it?”

What are you gonna do about it? The words registered in Waverlys head. _What AM I going to do about it? She's asking me what I'm...Is this an invitation to...It feels like...okay, yes? Wait, should I answer? I should probably just go for it._

It took a split second from Waverly looking up at Nicole, her eyes hooded with want, to their lips crashing together almost painfully.

Nicole smiled into the kiss, her lips parting as Waverlys tongue playfully swiped across her bottom lip. She felt a hand on the back of her neck, pulling her closer, while the other hand rested at her hip, grabbing onto her towel. She felt her body being pushed backwards, until she felt the cold tiles hit the exposed part of her back, and Waverlys body pressed flush against hers, the kiss feverish and wanting more.

Her hands grabbed onto Waverlys shirt, pushing her away for a second, and their eyes locked. Both dark with passion and burning with longing. Her face was flushed and lips slightly swollen from their kiss.

_ Oh my God this is happening! _

_Oh wow this is really happening!? _

Before Waverlys could say anything, Nicole switched their positions, pushing Waverly against the wall. Without looking, she quickly closed the door beside them and once again their lips met in a hungry kiss. There was no battle for dominance there, only want and need and a hidden realization, that this moment here was a long time coming.

Longing hands roamed over bodys, while curious tongues explored lips. Waverly felt light headed as Nicoles lips moved down her jaw. A trail of wet kisses making their way to the crook of her neck, and she couldn't stop the soft moan that escaped her lips as she felt Nicoles teeth scrape at her skin gently. Her hands reached out instinctively, fingers brushing through wet locks, as she tugged on Nicoles hair, making her wince for a split second, but that was enough for Nicole to realize what she wanted.

Teeth and tongue and lips explored her neck, the light suction of Nicole mouth on her skin driving her insane.

She felt, more then heard the _pop pop pop_ of her shirt being forced opened, the buttons flying each in their own direction. With hooded eyes she watched as Nicole lips moved down her chest, her hands trailing over newly exposed skin, her waist, stomach, and up, cupping each bra covered breast with her hands, massaging them lightly.

Waverly felt the heath radiating from within her, as Nicole stood back up, her hands moving over her shoulders, pushing her shirt down her arms, her eyes never leaving Waverlys. Feather light touches moved to her back, her eyes asking permission before unhooking her bra and tossing it aside to where her shirt was lying on the floor.

A sudden shyness overcame her, and she tried to hide behind her hair that was adoring her face like a shiny curtain.

Nicole moved closer to her, her fingers running through her hair, tucking it behind her ears, a gentle finger moving under her chin, making her look up into her eyes.

“We don't have to do anything you dont want. You can say no.” There was a sincerity in her voice and a look of understanding in her eyes that made Waverly melt under her gaze.

“NO!” Nicole took a short step back, her hands still resting on Waverlys shoulders. “Yes. I mean yes.” They both looked at each other for a moment, before Waverlys clarified. “I just want...I want,” She grabbed Nicoles towel and pulled her against her once more. “I want you to never stop touching me.”

Nicole was more then happy to oblige. She kissed her slowly, this time gentler, softer, like she had all the time in the world, and she wanted all that time to spend with her lips on Waverlys. She felt a light tug on her towel, and she moved her body just enough to let it fall down to her feet. She could feel a cheeky smile in Waverlys kiss, before their lips parted, for a brief moment.

“It was only fair.” I mean, if one is topples, it was only fair for the other to be a bit more naked as well. Or, you know, a lot more naked.

Skin against skin, breasts against breasts. Their kiss heated up once more, with hands touching here and there and everywhere they could reach. Their hearts racing faster with each new touch, with each new kiss. Their bodys moving in sync with each other, like this was not their first time. As if it where a well practiced rhythm they have preformed so many times. It all felt so new and unexplored, but yet at the same time there was a sense of familiarity that non of them could explain.

It was Nicoles moan that reached Waverlys ears like a beautiful melody, as the latter scraped her long nails against Nicoles back, leaving red lines on her skin. Nicole knew she would definitely love those. She moved her one hand, that was holding the back of Waverlys neck, down her chest, fingers brushing against a hardened nipple, while the other hand sneakily moved from her hip, her thigh, and finally found the bundle of nerves that was just waiting to be touched

“Is this okay?” Nicole didn't want to stop. It was the last thing she would want. But she knew that if Waverly had somehow changed her mind, she would find a way to control herself and respect Waverlys wishes.

Waverly heard the question whispered in a kiss, warm breath tickling her lips. She opened her eyes, only to be greeted with warm soulful eyes looking at her in wonderment, waiting for an answer. She was breathless and buzzing with want. She trusted Nicole. She knew that no matter what her answer would be, that nicole would accept it, and respect. She knew what she wanted to answer, but she definitely didn't want to use words for it.

Hips trusted against the palm of Nicoles hand, a sheepish smile adoring Waverlys face, giving her all the answer she needed. Her eyes never left Waverlys as she moved her hand further down, her fingers sliding between slick folds, who were already dripping with Waverlys arousal. She watched as Waverly sucked her bottom lip between her teeth, her eyes shutting close at the feel of Nicoles fingers making their way inside of her.

Neither of them could help the moans that escaped their lips, Waverlys from the feel of Nicole inside of her, and the heat that was building up in the pit of her stomach, and Nicoles from feeling Waverly around her fingers, feeling her wetness, feeling her want.

“Fuck, Nicole!” Waverly almost screamed out those words, as she crashed her lips against Annis, her hands wrapping around her neck, pulling her closer to her, if that was even possible. Her knees were buckling as Nicoles fingers trusted in and out of her faster, slipping in a third finger. “Please baby.”

Nicole just about lost it at this point. Hearing Waverly like this, seeing her like this, completely at her mercy and coming undone under her touch. She felt her own wetness pooling between her legs as Waverlys teeth scraped her bottom lip, tugging it into a breathy kiss.

Waverly didn't know how much longer she could keep herself from giving over to the pleasure entirely, with Nicoles skilled fingers playing her like a guitar. It wasn't until Nicoles hand slammed against the wall by her head, to keep her balance, did she finally give up and give in.

“I'm gonna...I'm gonna come for you Nicole.” Nicole growled as Waverlys words tickled her ear, her fingers furiously, trusting in and out of Waverly, letting her ride of her orgasm. The moans that came out of Waverly were enough to have Nicole reaching her own climax, as she felt Waverlys walls clench and unclench around her fingers.

Nicole leaned against Waverly for a minute, both women breathless and trying to catch some air, as Nicole carefully extracted her fingers from between Waverlys legs. She teasingly pressed her thumb against the still sensitive bundle of nerved, making Waverly shiver in her arms. She smiled against the crook of her neck, placing a feather light kiss against her skin, before moving, just enough, to read the expression on Waverly face.

She was met with nothing but a content smile on her lips, her eyes still shut, as if she was trying to prolong the moment.

“Waves?” Nicole wrapped her hands around her waist.

“Hmm?” Her eyes were still shut, but her smile grew as she heard Nicoles voice.

“Was this...okay?” Nicole rubbed soft circles at the small of her back, while waiting for Waverly to answer.

_ Was this okay? This was beyond okay. It was exhilarating. Mind blowing. Out of this world. It was …_

“Galactic.” Waverly finally opened her eyes, smiling at the blushing beauty in front of her.

“What?” Nicole smiled at her answer, but didn't ask any further as Waverly gave her a quick kiss on the lips, then hurriedly grabbed her shirt from the floor, as well as Nicoles towel. She handed Nicole the shirt with a wide smile, then bursted out laughing, as she realized it was her shirt, and she tried putting on Nicoles towel.

“Sorry.” She laughed shyly as she switched the shirt and towel, her eyes darting all over Nicoles body, a blush creeping up her neck and cheeks. Nicole loved the effect she had on her, and she was hoping she'd be able to have even more effect on her in the days to come.

She smiled as they enjoyed the comfortable silence between them, while Waverly put on her shirt, her bra laying forgotten on the bathroom floor, and Nicole wrapping herself up in her towel.

“Hungry?” Nicole broke the silence between them after they gazed at each other for what seemed like only a moment to them, but in human time it was more like ten minutes.

“Starving.” Waverly turned and opened the door for them to finally leave the bathroom, the big smile never leaving her face, as she waited for Nicole to walk out first.

“Any preferences?” Nicole purposefully swayed her hips as she walked in front of Waverly, knowing exactly where her eyes would fall.

“Uhmm...I'm feeling spaghetti.” The only thing you could hear as Waverly closed the bathroom door behind them was Nicoles laughter and Waverlys questioning about why spaghetti was so funny.

“I`ll explain spaghetti to you if you explain galaxy to me.”

“Not galaxy. Galactic.”


End file.
